


Donzelle in pericolo

by IperOuranos



Series: Seasons of Love [4]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Angel deve correre a salvare i suoi amici da grandi minacce.





	Donzelle in pericolo

**Author's Note:**

> Fic per il Cow-T 2018, Prompt: Piccione

"Hey, rifugiati clandestini, come va la caccia grossa?"

Maureen rise, mentre Mark e Roger sbuffarono pesantemente. 

"Non sei simpatica, Maureen. Siamo confinati in casa di Mimi da tutta la mattina."

La donna rise, divertita, E Mark sbuffò di nuovo. Roger decise di non provare neanche a difendersi, E semplicemente si sedette sul divano di Mimi, appoggiandosi un po' contro la ragazza. Lei sorrise, e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

"Allora, abbiamo trovato un modo per aiutare questi due richiedenti asilo?"

Chiese. Joanne sospirò, scuotendo appena la testa.

"Ho chiesto in un negozio, ma a quanto pare non esistono pesticidi contro i piccioni. Non che si possano spruzzare dentro una casa, almeno."

Maureen annuì, come a confermare la versione della sua ragazza.

"Abbiamo chiesto anche se ci fosse qualcuno che poteva venire a cacciarlo, ma nessuno sembra disposto a farlo gratis."

Mark e Roger si guardarono, atterriti. Cosa dovevano fare per riavere il controllo di casa loro, aspettare che il piccione invasore morisse di stenti? Vista la quantità non indifferente di briciole sparse per il pavimento, sarebbe stata una cosa lunga.  
Mimi, vedendoli così confusi e senza una via d'uscita, decise di fare un altro tentativo.

"Sentite, chiamiamo anche Collins e Angel, magari loro due sapranno cosa fare."

\----

"Aspetta. Torna indietro. Un piccione è entrato dalla finestra e non è più voluto uscire, E voi due ve la facevate talmente sotto che avete abbandonato casa vostra e vi siete rifugiati di Mimi?"

Mark e Roger borbottarono, mentre Collins rideva di gusto. Angel rideva appena a sua volta, ma sembrava abbastanza clemente da cercare di non farsi vedere dai due malcapitati. Assunse, invece, un'aria pensierosa. Mimi fu la prima ad accorgersene, e si alzò subito dal divano per avvicinarsi alla sua migliore amica.

"Hai qualche idea?"

Chiese, ed Angel annuì appena, ancora assorta nei suoi pensieri. 

"Tesoro, hai ancora quella mantellina a rete che hai usato per uno dei tuoi spettacoli?"

Chiese, dopo qualche secondo di riflessione. Mimi annuì, e andò a prenderla, e poi porgergliela. Angel la prese e la studiò un poco, poi sorrise soddisfatta e si avviò a passo deciso verso il tavolo.  
Collins, che conosceva fin troppo bene l'espressione sul volto della sua compagna, la seguì subito, pronto a portarle qualsiasi cosa che le servisse.

Angel diede delle direttive veloci, facendosi portare ciò che le serviva. Spago, forbici, dei sostegni di metallo... Collins recuperò tutto grazie all'aiuto di Mimi (che per fortuna aveva tanta inventiva quanto Angel e riusciva a trovare tutto ciò che poteva esserle utile).  
Un'oretta, e Angel aveva preparato un bellissimo retino rinforzato, con tanto di fiocchetto verde sul manico. Si voltò verso i suoi amici con un sorriso allegro.

"Andiamo a fare caccia grossa."

Disse solo, per poi saltellare fuori dalla porta. Gli altri la seguirono, Collins e Mimi entusiasti e allegri mentre gli altri sembravano preoccupati.

"Abbiamo l'arma, ma chi è che si mette a dare la caccia a quel coso?"

Chiese Mark, una volta giunti davanti alla porta della loro casa. Angel sospirò appena, e senza dire nulla si tolse il giacchetto rosso che portava, lo piegò e lo lasciò delicatamente tra le mani di Collins, insieme alla propria borsa.  
Tom la guardò appena appena preoccupato, ma anche molto fiero. 

"Vai ragazza, ma stai attenta eh."

Lei sbuffò appena, e impugnando il retino entrò all'interno. Gli altri la guardavano da una piccola feritoia lasciata aperta, preoccupati.

\---

"Ecco qua. Niente più problemi."

Dopo uno scontro epico durato qualche minuto, Angel sbattè vigorosamente il retino improvvisato fuori dalla finestra, liberando il volatile all'esterno, per poi rinchiudere dietro di lui. Tornò dagli altri, con un piccolo sorriso trionfante sulle labbra.

"Prego, cavalieri in pericolo. Mi chiedo cosa fareste senza la vostra donzella coraggiosa."


End file.
